Tel un seul homme
by Merope R
Summary: [Oneshot songfic] Chaque soir, Draco vient observer Harry au bord du lac, caché derrière une cape d'invisibilité. Mais ce soir là est un soir différent... HPDM


**Disclaimer: **Harry et Draco sont à JKR. Les paroles de chansons en italique sont à Pierre Lapointe.

**A/N:** Mon premier hpdm :) c'est une songfic avec les paroles de la chanson "Tel un seul homme" de Pierre Lapointe, chanteur québécois, avec un peu aussi de "Pointant le nord" et de "Debout sur ma tête" de Pierre Lapointe, toujours. Les airs de ces chansons ne marchent pas vraiment avec la fic, mais les paroles collent. Elles ont par contre parfois été légèrement modifiées pour coller mieux avec la fic. Bonne lecture.

**Tel un seul homme**

Il faisait froid cette nuit. Devant moi, des filets de vapeur d'eau virevoltaient, avant de s'uniformiser lentement avec l'air ambiant. Se fondant dans la masse, pour qu'on les oublie…

J'aurais voulu être l'une de ces particules d'eau. M'envoler. Dansant dans les airs. Puis partir. Me faisant oublier.

Impossible. Cette vie paisible ne m'appartenait pas et ne m'appartiendrait jamais. Au milieu d'une foule, je ne pouvais manquer d'être le centre d'attention, celui qu'on regardait, qu'on admirait, qu'on détestait. J'étais l'homme qui a survécut. Même si je tentais de me faire petit.

_Mais si je vous disais que même au milieu d'une foule  
__Chacun par sa solitude a le cœur qui s'écroule…?_

Le cœur brisé. Massacré. Délaissé. Oublié.

_Et on pleure, oui on pleure la destinée de l'homme  
__Sachant combien même géants  
__Tout petits nous sommes_

-o-

J'étais caché. Invisible. Devant moi il était assis, regardant l'horizon. Ses cheveux en bataille étaient agités par la légère brise. Des cheveux noirs. Noir. La couleur du désespoir. Et dont j'aurais tant voulu y glisser mes doigts.

_Mon amour en devenir  
__A choisit le pire_

Pourquoi lui ?

_Ce qui me fait souffrir  
Ce qui me fait mourir_

Parce que j'ai compris.

-o-

Depuis le début de l'année, j'avais cessé tout lien avec eux. Quelle différence? La solitude physique était d'une telle volupté… Même avec eux, j'étais inassouvi…

Trop encombrants. Il avait fallut m'en défaire. Les oublier. Passer seul mes journées. Dans le parc ou à la bibliothèque à chercher. Chercher une quelconque solution pour que mon destin soit clément. Et sur cette arche…

Parfois je l'apercevais. Fidèle à son poste, dans la dernière rangée. Gros livre ouvert, cheveux ébouriffés. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de me jeter des regards. Accusateurs ou compatissants.

Oh, si elle savait. Si elle savait que j'aimais cet homme qui chaque jeudi venait s'asseoir deux tables plus loin. Si elle savait que lorsque je croisais son regard de glace, j'en frissonnais, pour ensuite en demander plus…

-o-

J'avais compris qui il était. La voie qu'il avait choisit. J'ai compris que tout ce temps, je m'étais trompé.

Même un Serpentard, peut admettre ses tords. Mais seulement à lui même.

Et tout cela devient bien pire lorsqu'un poing dans l'estomac, présent à chaque fois qu'il passait devant moi, venait faire son apparition…

J'ai tenté de tout nier pendant tout ce temps. Mais c'était impossible.

Ce n'étais pas la première fois que je venais ici. Que je le regardais. Parfois plongé dans ses pensées. Parfois maudissant ses anciens amis. Ces êtres pourris au cœur trop grand, mais pourtant si vide…

Parfois pleurant.

Et j'étais là. Et je lui tenais compagnie. En quelque sorte.

-o-

Chaque soir je venais ici. Le lac comme seule compagnie…

Et cette ombre cachée…

Je la sentais près de moi. Cette présence. Je n'aurais su dire pourquoi.

Mais elle était là.

-o-

Cette nuit là était différente.

Lentement, je m'approchai. Jusqu'à me trouver tout prêt de lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente mon souffle sur sa nuque. Chaud et glacial à la fois. Il ne se retourna pas.

Je le sentis frissonner alors que je posais ma main doucement sur le côté de son cou. Pour ensuite la descendre sur son épaule, son bras.

Enlacer mes doigts dans les siens.

_Même la main de l'autre emmêlée dans la nôtre  
__Le bleu du ciel reste toujours moins bleu que celui des autres._

-o-

Homme au souffle chaud. Homme de mes rêves.  
Serait-ce toi, qui souffle si doucement sur ma nuque?

Ombre cachée. Être invisible derrière moi.  
Ne lâche surtout pas ma main.

Montre-moi ton visage, que je te voie…  
Et restons là jusqu'au lendemain.

Dis-moi que tes yeux sont de glace.  
Tels ceux de l'homme que je chéris.

Dis-moi que tes cheveux sont doux et pâles.  
Tels ceux de l'homme que j'idolâtre…

-o-

J'aurais voulu te le murmurer. Murmurer ce qui se cachait au plus profond de mon être.

Mais c'était trop douloureux.

Comment aurais-je pu un jour avouer que j'aimais un homme? Anciennement détesté, que j'avais pris à tords ?

L'homme à la cicatrice maudite. Celui qui a survécu à l'attaque de mon maître maudit. De qui je tenais ce tatouage infect et douloureux. Cette erreur, gravée à jamais sur mon poignet.

_Et on pleure, oui on pleure la destinée de l'homme  
__Sachant combien, même géants,  
__Tout petits nous sommes._

-o-

Je n'osais pas me retourner. Retirer cette cape d'invisibilité. Découvrir à qui appartenait cette main si glaciale. Ce souffle d'espoir.

Je sentis l'ombre me contourner, la main toujours dans la mienne. Je fermai les yeux.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent d'abord les miennes. Timidement. Elles étaient douces. Froides.

Mon autre mains s'hasarda vers lui. Bientôt, elle venait caresser l'arrête de sa mâchoire, tout prêt de son cou, où je sentais son pouls battre au rythme de son cœur… Une mâchoire masculine, dure, mais à la fois fine, pointue.

Serait-ce vraiment lui? Je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux…

Ma main descendit plus bas, alors que sa bouche se risquait ailleurs sur mon visage, puis dans le cou. Toujours aussi craintivement, comme s'il avait peur de me briser, de me salir…

Lorsque ma main atteignit son poignet, j'eus un sursaut de frayeur.

Chaud. Douloureux.

La Marque.

_Elle est là qui accourt pour nous rappeler  
__Que si les hommes s'unissent  
__C'est pour mieux se séparer._

-o-

Sa main se retira. Son visage s'éloigna.

Que venais-je de faire? Souiller cet être. Tacher ses lèvres. Son corps. Son esprit.

Et ma Marque…

Il ouvrit les yeux. Verts. Pénétrants. Il fixa mon visage que ma cape ne couvrait plus. Mon visage effrayé, désolé. Puis ma Marque ignoble, odieuse, honteuse…

Une larme tarda sous sa paupière.

Il fuit.

Et deux larmes au maître différent glissèrent, lentement.

-o-

Trahi. J'avais cru qu'il était différent. J'aurais voulu. J'aurais tant donné.

Mais ces deux mots revenaient me hanter, comme s'ils m'appartenaient, ne pouvaient me quitter.

Le désespoir. La solitude.

_Cette mère marie, mère chimère de patrie  
Celle qui viendra nous arracher la vie  
Celle qui, comme l'enfant, nous tend la main  
Pour mieux tordre le cou du destin_

Je fis un pas puis deux dans l'eau glacée. Finalement, fixant l'horizon, lentement je m'avançai…

_Car, tel un seul homme, nous avançons  
__Vers la même lumière, vers la même frontière  
__Toujours elle viendra nous arracher la vie  
__Comme si chaque bonheur devait être puni_

-o-

Le lendemain, le soleil couché, malgré le froid et la pluie, je revins tel une ombre.

Décidé à tout avouer.

Tout ce que je trouvai fut un corps flottant sur le lac, noyé. Souillé.

_Il y a maintenant un lac  
Qui a poussé entre nous  
Même si la terre tout entière  
ferme les yeux et s'en fout _

_Et si un jour tu y plonges  
Moi, j'y plongerai avec toi  
Pour noyer dans la pénombre  
La grandeur de nos ébats_

_Et on pleure, oui on pleure la destinée de l'homme  
Sachant combien, même géants,  
Tout petits nous sommes…_

* * *

Décidément, je ne pourrai jamais m'empêcher de tuer Harry à chaque fin de fic... Je ne lui vois rien d'autre qu'un destin tragique, malheureusement ;) C'est d'ailleurs peut-être pour ça que j'adore écrire des fics sur lui... lol 

Un gros merci à tout ceux qui lisent et surtout reviewent ! J'espère vous donner bientôt le chapitre 6 de Ange Démoniaque. Ça bloque un peu, mais j'essaye d'avancer...

À la prochaine :)


End file.
